


High-School Crushes

by Bu7iTRefused



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), F/M, Falling In Love, Hates public-speaking, Sans and reader are seniors in high school, Sans is great at them, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, She/her pronouns for reader, Soulmates, Supportive friend, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), debates, lots of f-bombs, reader is shy, sans is an asshole, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu7iTRefused/pseuds/Bu7iTRefused
Summary: Y/n is a senior in high school, she has always gone unnoticed by almost everyone, and that used to bother her until she learned that maybe being invisible has its perks, but those perks only last until she comes to the realization that she will never actually be noticed by her crush, the popular skeleton monster, Sans....unless... maybe, she's wrong?///I know the summary sucks I'm sorry. (y/n and sans are both seniors in high school, sans is supposed to be pretty popular but acts like he doesn't care about his popularity, and since he's underfell Sans he's gonna act like an ass)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	1. Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, new fic, enjoy! This was kinda just to vent... so if there are errors, sorry.

**_BUZZZ_ **

“Shuutt upppp…!”

_**BUZZZZZZ BUZZZ** _

“Noooo shhhh! Too early!”

_**BUZZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ-** _

“UGH! WHAT!-” You rose out of bed lazily, stumbling out of bed to pick up your phone.

“Y/N!? Where are you? School starts in five minutes and you said we were going to meet by the vending machines!” Your eyes widened as you looked at the time on your phone and saw the illuminated ‘7:55’ lit up back at you. 

“SHIT!” You yelled as you put your phone on speaker and started to run around the room to quickly throw something on. 

“...you overslept didn’t you?” 

“...No….” 

“Y/n that’s the third time this month!”

“I know! I know! I can’t help it” you replied as you scrambled to finish putting on your black legging’s, a large oversized shirt that said ‘pot-head’ with a picture of a coffee pot in the middle, and a large blue-green-turquoise knit cardigan on top. 

“Y/n… it’s not because of-”

“No. no it’s not because of  _ that _ . Just… just drop it, please.” You slipped on your shoes and grabbed your bag and phone before slipping out the door. “Look, I’ll be there in like… five minutes? Shit, I’m still gonna be late ugghhh okay fine. Whatever!” You took your phone away from your ear to look at the time and noticed that it was ‘7:58’.

“Did you leave already?”

“Yup, just left”

“Hm, three minutes that’s gotta be your new record.”

“Shut up..” 

“Haha okay fine. You uh, remembered there’s a debate today in Cassidy’s class right?” 

“FUCK ME!” 

“Sorry only on Fridays.”

“Fuck off Val!”

“Pff-Hahahaha! As fun as it is to hear you get angry, I got to go, just because  _ you’re _ late doesn’t mean I’m going to be.”

“Alright, see you soon Val, and uh tell Ms. Adams I’ll be there in like uh- three minutes now? And don’t tell him I overslept! If he asks, make something up!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know like… I spilled coffee on myself and had to change, or got caught in traffic?”

“Fiiinnee but I think she knows you live down the street, see you soon.”

“Bye,” You hung up the phone as you walked into the school just as the final bell went off. You made sure to turn it off and put it in your bag before running up the stairs and down the hall to your classroom. 

You entered the room as quietly as possible and took your spot near Val. She gave you a wink and refocused on Ms. Adams who had only given you a small glare as you walked in. You were really happy she wasn’t one of those teachers who required you to go get a late pass. Her reasoning was that it only took up more of your time to go get one and then cut into your learning time once you got back.

The rest of the class went smoothly. English had always been the easiest subject for you, the only hard part about it was when you had to give speeches. Every time you were assigned a speech you would ace the writing part of the assignment, but when it came to the public speaking part you would always find some way to mess it up and embarrass yourself.

You remembered the time you had been assigned to give a speech in health class about some respiratory disease. You had finished writing out your notecards and had gotten up to move in front of the class to speak when you tripped on the dress you were wearing and ended up face-planting in front of all your peers. The embarrassment you felt was worse than the pain that blossomed on your face, but that hadn’t even been the worst part about that day. No, the worst part was the laughter you could hear around you. The humiliation of it all felt overwhelming.

You knew you should have just laughed with them to try to save yourself the embarrassment and shame, but when you looked up you saw the red eye-lights of Sans. Sans the skeleton. The most popular monster in school, scratch that the most popular guy in school. The one every girl had a crush on and fawned over, and the one every guy tried to hang around to up their social status, and here he was looking at you, laughing at you... recording you.

He didn’t look concerned, of course, he wasn’t, your pain was just entertainment to him just like everyone else. He held his phone high to get the best picture and didn’t stop as you made eye-contact, nor did he seem bothered when the blood that ran from your nose. He only seemed more entertained when the tears started to run from your face.

Sans the skeleton… the most popular guy in school… the guy you’ve sat next to for years with the biggest crush on, was videotaping your misery and ridiculing you. You felt your heart drop when you realized just how invisible you were to him. 

You shook away the painful memory and continued to your next class. Dwelling on the past only caused pain, and God knows you’ve already had enough of that to last you a lifetime.  _ It doesn’t even matter anyway, he would never like me the way I like him… Hell, he’d never notice me. _

When you entered your History classroom you noticed that it was still semi-empty. That gave you a good few moments to try to gather yourself before your debate.  _ At least it won’t be that bad right? This year I’ll have friends.  _

You smiled to yourself at the thought. Your teacher had told your class the Friday before that you would get to pick your groups for this debate, so of course, Val and you made a plan to link up together along with two other girls you knew. The plan was that you and Val were going to be on the con side while the other two girls, Sara and Katie, took the pro side. You knew it was technically cheating but you also knew you would have a chance to speak in the debate this way, which was pretty much a guaranteed A. 

You were brought out of your thoughts as a large group entered the room. You didn’t have to look up to know it was Sans and his group of annoying jocks. The guys that followed him in were loud, discussing some game from last Friday. The girls, however, were all swooning around the guys trying to get their attention in some way, whether it was leaning against their desk in a suggestive position or hanging onto their arms. You rolled your eyes at their display and tried your best to ignore them by burying your head into your arms on your desk. 

It was rare that Sans ever talked in the group, but when he did you could hear his low voice echo throughout the room, sending shivers down your spine and making you blush. You thought his voice fit perfectly with his red eye-lights, rounded face, and pointed golden tooth, and It almost seemed to underline his five-foot-ten bulky build. You noticed that he normally wore a black parka and black basketball shorts with yellow stripes wherever he went, despite the weather.

When you looked over at the group you noticed that at least half of them weren’t in your class and were only there because Sans was in there. It used to make you angry about how popular Sans was. You had always wanted that, wanted to be noticed like he was, but as you got a little older and… events... happened, you realized you were better off alone.  _ Who’d want to be around me anyway? I’m just a nerdy nobody. _

You peeked over at Sans noticing that he wasn’t even listening to the guys that were talking around him. He was completely ignoring them, doing something on his phone as they rattled off about “the big win!”.

You sighed and buried your head again in your arms as you waited for class to start. When it got significantly quieter you glanced up to see Valerie walk in the room. 

“Hey,” She said as she made her way over to you. 

“Hi…” You murmured.

“What’s up?” she asked, her voice holding a note of concern as she leaned on your desk.

“The sky” You quipped with a bit of sarcasm. You glanced over again finding Sans still messing around on his phone as the crowd around him started to settle and people left to go to their classes. 

“You got it bad for him don’t you?” 

“W-What!?” You blushed looking back at her, having said that a little too loud as some people around you seemed to notice your presence. 

“You  _ like  _ him!” she sang cheerfully pointing a finger at you.

“N-no! Val be quiet!”

“Why? I’m just stating the obvious, which is that  _ you, _ Y/n, have a crush on sa-” You slapped your hand over Valerie’s mouth before she was able to finish the sentence, which only caused her to snicker under your hand, and for a second you  _ swore _ you saw Sans head turn towards you out of the corner of your eye, and for that second it made your heart flutter at the thought and caused you to blush hard.

You quickly became aware of the people looking at you and pulled your hand away. “I fucking hate you,” you mumbled only loud enough that she could hear.

“Aw! Love you too!” She retorted in a cheerful voice loud enough that the people around could hear, making even more heads turn, but when nothing else was said they quickly lost interest again. Still, you felt like someone was watching you. You shook it off, deciding it was your nerves and put your head on your desk.

Mr. Cassidy Walked in after everyone had settled down and walked to the front of the class. “I hope you all remembered the debate today.” He looked pointedly around the room before continuing. “Even if you didn’t you had all weekend to prepare so I expect you to do well.” He flipped through a sheet in his hands before nodding to himself. “I’m going to split you all up a little differently. I know I told you that you would get to pick your classmates for the debate, and while that is true this might make it a little more organized.” He moved to the edge of the room before calling names off the paper in his hand. “...Sans, and Valerie. Alright, the six of you will now take turns to pick three other people to join your debate. Two of you must be on the Pro side, and two of you must be on the Con side. I know I shouldn’t have to tell you this, so don’t make me remind you.” He sat down on one of the chairs and pointed to the first kid he called up. “Mr. Jefford’s you will start, pick one person to join you, and then it will be Ms. Perez turn and you will continue in a circle.” 

You watched as people were picked… and picked… and picked. Valerie hadn’t chosen you right away, but you knew why. It was because she knew, just like you did that nobody was going to pick you unless they really had to. Sans and Valerie were the last two in line to pick people for their groups, Everybody who already had 4 members for their group had moved off to the side, or left to find a quieter room, and now it was just you and one other guy that normally hung around San’s group. So you knew there was really no competition. 

You sat at your desk idly playing with your pencil when you heard your name called and froze. 

...that wasn’t Valerie’s voice…

“Really?! Fine, come on Tristan.” You heard Valerie say, only to look up and see her and her group walk out the door to find somewhere quiet to sit.

You refocused your vision to see Sans standing by your side.  _ No fucking way. _

“come on,” he said, motioning for you and the other two to follow him. You stood up, grabbing your bag, still in shock, and unable to say anything. You followed him out the door of the classroom and down the hall into one of the private recording rooms that was normally reserved for people in the music production program or filmography course. You decided not to question how he got access to the room, it wasn’t really any of your business anyway. 

You sat down at the table in the enclosed private room and took out your notes. Sans took the seat in front of you while Luke, the shaggy blonde-haired jock took the seat next to you, as Stephan took the seat next to Sans. 

You stayed quiet, still in mild shock that you had been picked by Sans when you saw him pull out the audio recorder from his backpack. You knew that as part of the project you had to record your debate to get full credit from your teacher, but that didn’t change your hatred toward public speaking… even if it was just speaking in a small group.

“you an’ Luke’ll be the pro side,” Sans said while moving the recorder into the middle of the table without making eye contact with you.

You looked at your notes knowing that you had significantly less information for the pro side, before furrowing your brows and looking over at Luke who had no notes.  _ How the fuck am I supposed to argue that slavery was a good thing?!  _ You took another look around and noticed that neither Sans nor Stephan had notes either.  _ Maybe I'll be able to lead the conversation? _

You had apparently taken too long to answer him because instead of getting your approval he reached up and started the recorder. 

“guess ‘ll start. cons of slavery; don’ think I really need ta be makin’ a case fer how bad you humans fucked up wit’ that but fer the sake of this assignment I will.” You couldn’t focus on what he was saying, all you could hear was the deep baritone of his voice that made him sound a lot older than he was. It made your heart swell at just hearing it.

“Yeah and uh- in a rebuttal to that!-” Luke didn’t even look at you as he swiped your notes from your hand and handed the con side to Stephan. You began to protest but was cut off when he rattled off something about slavery helping the environment, which didn’t relate at all to what Sans had said. 

The back and forth continued for a good five minutes, and at first, when you tried to look over at your notes to rebuttal one of Sans’s points, Luke not-so-subtly whispered for you to get your own notes and stop looking at his, just loud enough that the recorder would pick it up. When you looked over to Sans for some kind of help you were met with his smug looking smile as he continued to rant off on his point. After the third time of trying to peek over at your notes, you quit trying and gave up, feeling your anger bubbling up inside.

You sat back listening as Sans finished up his argument that was sure to get his side and A+, and turned off the recorder before putting it in his bag and standing up. 

The rest followed suit and were about to leave before Sans turned to look at you at the door. “hey y/n, thanks fer bein’ our ticket ta an easy A.” He winked before sending you a smug smile and walking out the door while Stephan and Luke followed behind him, turning the lights off on the way out.

“Hah, guess she’s not useless after all!” Stephan jeered, causing the three of them to laugh as they walked away leaving you alone in the dark.

You sat there alone in the room dumbfounded for a couple of seconds while your brain processed what just happened. When it finally caught up you felt your heart sank in grief as tears came to your eyes. You felt so… humiliated.  _ Of course, he had used me! _

You tried to stop yourself from crying, but you felt like you were slipping, and in the end, you gave up and let yourself fall. You felt the humiliation of the situation wash over you, the anger, the self-hatred, and just let it out. 

He had  _ used  _ you! You don’t know what you had thought he had wanted when he picked you, but a little part of you had been hoping that maybe… maybe he’d noticed you? 

You pulled on your hair in anger and wiped your tears.  _ This is pathetic! I’m pathetic. I’m crying over a guy.  _ You looked towards the door, knowing that if you went back to your classroom you would have to see him, and with the state of mind, you were in that meant risking breaking down in front of the entire class. 

You shook your head and gathered your stuff. You noticed that the boys had  _ so kindly _ left your notes for you, so you shoved them in your bag and started towards the front door of the school. You were glad you were running on the half-day schedule this semester, which meant that you only had two more classes today.

Once you had reached the first floor you stopped to take out your phone and noticed a text from Val. 

Vally Girl: You didn’t come back to class, what happened?

You felt your eyes water but pushed them away as you typed out everything that had happened and sent it to her. It was only a second later that you got a response.

Vally Girl: The Fuck? Gimme 5 mins class is almost over

You put your phone away and signed yourself out of school -a common occurrence that the attendance lady was used to- and continued to walk home. You had just turned down your street when Valerie called. 

“Hey, you went home right?”

“Yeah” 

“I’m sorry Y/n. Ugh, that Asshole! ‘Easy A’ I'll give him an easy A when I-” You could almost feel Val’s rage through the phone, and had it been directed towards someone different you would have felt a little bad. Though the thought of Val being as tiny as she is, managing to win in a fight against Sans did make you laugh a little.

“Val it’s okay… I’m… I’m okay.” Even you could hear the way your voice shook when you spoke, but regardless she only sighed and seemed to suppress her rage the slightest bit.

“I just can’t believe him.. I really thought when he picked you-... Nevermind, just get some rest Y/n I’ll come over after school to hang out okay?” 

“Okay, that sounds pretty good. Seeya later Val..” 

“Bye girl!”

“Hah bye” You hung up the phone feeling slightly better after knowing that your friend would be coming over later. 

When you made it to the front door you hesitated. You looked at the door and then down to the doorknob. You remember swinging the door open so many times to find your mom singing and sweeping on the other side while your dad watched tv or helped make dinner.

A tear slipped down your cheek and you pushed those memories away as you opened the door to the empty house. You made sure to lock the door before moving into the kitchen and grabbing a banana that was sitting in the fruit bowl. 

You sighed as you took your banana and backpack upstairs to your room and flopped on your bed. You felt like you were sinking and every time you tried to swim you only sunk deeper. You were drained, emotionally, and physically.

You pushed your backpack off the bed and crawled under the covers.  _ Maybe if I just sleep I can pretend this never happened. Better yet, maybe this whole day was just a bad dream… maybe I just haven’t woken up yet?  _ You closed your eyes and snuggled into the blanket, falling into a peaceful sleep.

  
  



	2. Valerie and Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie has a little talk with sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a little bit of a shorter chapter through Valeries POV, also can I just say WOW I never thought this would get as much attention as it has!  
> I would also like to give a quick thanks to Orions_doubt for helping me with this! from now on we will be alternating writing chapters.

Valerie clicked her pencil impatiently while waiting for her next class to start. She had just gotten off the phone with y/n after she told Valerie she was going home for the day. The anger Valerie felt towards Sans right then was immeasurable. How dare he do that to her!? Y/n was the sweetest girl she knew, and despite all the shit she had gone through in her life she was still trying to be positive! It pissed her off to think that people like sans could just do something like that to her. 

Valerie watched as Sans walked into the animal companion biology room just as the bell rang. He took his seat at his table looking as smug as ever. It was odd to her that he had even taken this class, mostly because none of his “friends” were in it, which meant that he normally sat alone at his table, which was honestly a nice relief to her to not have to deal with a bunch of random jocks who didn’t even belong in the class in the first place coming in the room just to crowd around him and scare the animals. It was also odd because it wasn’t one of the required extra classes that most people took, which meant that he either really liked animals, or was doing it because of his grade. Both of which baffled her. Someone as ‘ruff’ looking as him holding a bunny was definitely a sight to see. She and y/n had laughed about it a couple of times. 

When class finally did start, Val tuned it out, too focussed on thinking about new ways to get back at Sans for what he did.

“i’m sorry, did you just show us a picture of two dogs having sex?” The class laughed at sans remark, as did Mr. Gregg, who then shook his head.

“No no, as you can see it’s AFTER, but, they are still connected-”

“so you showed us a picture of two dogs AFTER they’ve just had sex?” 

“Exactly!” The class erupted into laughter again. 

“Now, as I was saying, the reason they are connected… like this… is because of-” 

“WhY are you teaching us about DOG SEX?!” Someone shouted, causing Mr. Gregg to pause and look up at the time. They did have a point- she didn’t remember how but somehow they had gone from looking at cat pictures to talking about dog sex.

“Hm, okay okay, fine, the dog sex talk can wait till tomorrow. Valerie?” Valerie looked up from her notes a little surprised and snapped out of her thoughts of revenge.

“Huh, uh yeah?” Valerie asked as she noticed Mr. Gregg’s dog, Koda had started to get up and pace around the room until he found her and sniffed her leg. 

“You want to take Koda out?” Mr. Gregg asked as others in the room began to move about and take out animals to play with while they finished up their work. He always asked Valerie because Koda seemed to like her the most in the class- well other than sans, but she assumed it was because he was made of bone. Speaking of Sans, Valerie might have just found a good excuse to talk to him. 

Valerie started getting up to move to get Koda’s leash when Mr. Gregg spoke up again. “Y/n isn’t here again?” He gave her a sympathetic look. Mr. Gregg had always been someone that Y/n would talk the most with, so he knew a lot about her… situation. 

“No…” She shot a glare towards Sans who couldn’t be anymore unaware. “She had to go home early”

“Alright, well… You know how I feel about you going out alone, so why not pick someone else for today?” She nodded. Perfect.

“Of course!” She turned to Sans who had been lazily watching from his desk “Uh- Sans will you come with me?” She asked politely, effectively hiding the anger by putting on a fake smile. Mr. Gregg looked over at sans who just shrugged and followed her out the door.

The two of them walked down the halls in silence. The courtyard that she usually used when she took Koda out was a few halls down from Mr. Gregg’s room. The courtyard was rather large and located by the lunchroom, so it was a nice place to go on sunny days during lunch. It was also great because it was fenced in, so she could let Koda run and get some exercise. However, right now it was empty, as the earliest lunch hours didn’t start until the next hour. 

As she exited the school to the courtyard, she let Koda off his leash so that he could do his business, before turning and seeing Sans lazily leaning against the brick wall. Valerie could feel all the rage that had built up start to burst as she all but stormed up to him, catching him off guard with her sudden change of attitude.

“What the FUCK is WRONG WITH YOU!?” She nearly yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest, despite him being taller than her. He looked at her with widened eyesockets, putting his hands up defensively.

“i dunno wha-”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t Even Try.” She glared into his red eye-lights. “The next time I hear you call my friend an ‘easy A’ again I won’t hesitate to turn your bones to dust. Got it!?” His eyes widened before he smiled slyly. 

“thems some big words coming from sucha small human.” He sneered. She grit her teeth to stop from kicking him in the shin. 

“Your such an asshole! I can’t believe Y/n ever liked you-” She stopped and covered her mouth. His smile grew large as he leaned back against the wall, his eyesockets becoming lidded. 

“heh. She does huh?” He leaned back and took a large inhale. “good. makes my job a lot easier then.” He closed his eyesockets, as Valerie looked at him in confusion. 

“What?!” he snapped an eyesocket open and peered at her, but didn’t say anything. “The fuck you mean ‘makes your job easier’” She stepped toward him again and was about to jab her finger at him again, when he grabbed her wrist. It surprised her just how fast he had moved. One second he was leaning against the wall, barely paying attention, the next he had closed the distance and was practically face to face with her. 

“You humans are real slow sometimes.” 

“Fuck you.”

“heh, sorry i don’t just let anyone  _ jump my bones, _ ” He said with a wink and let go of her hand before leaning back against the wall. She made a huffing noise. 

“Was that a- ugh no just tell me what you meant.”

“you deaf or somethin’? I jus’ told you.”

“Explain.” She said through gritted teeth. He sighed and leaned his head against the brick, looking up at the sky. He was quiet for a moment, long enough that Valerie thought he wasn’t actually going to say anything.

“I…” He started, his posture becoming lax as he seemed to be thinking about his next words. Valerie watched him curiously, he had never been one to be at a loss for words or indecisive. It’s what made him so good at football, his quick thinking led him to make his moves thought out and effective, so watching him lean against the wall now was almost… baffling to her. He let out a long sigh before looking at her. “i like ‘er. i really like ‘er” he said definitively. Valerie noticed how his eye-lights had softened, taking away from his ‘tough guy’ look, he looked truthful, but-

“If you like her so much then why have you been an ass to her all this time?! Why were you such an ass to her today!?” She nearly screeched. He only shrugged and looked away from her again to stare into the clouds.

“didn’t mean to.” he murmured more to himself than to her. If she looked hard enough she swore she saw a faint red dusting on his cheeks. “wanted ta talk to her, but she wouldn’ speak.” He sighed as he slumped in on himself.

Valerie remained quiet, unsure of what to say. It was quiet for a few more moments until Koda came trotting up to the two of them, apparently finished with his business. She clipped his leash back on and did a quick check to make sure she didn’t have to clean up any messes as they prepared to walk back inside. 

“You need to talk to her. Without being an ass.” She finally spoke as they entered.

“i know… i jus’ dunno how.” he muttered, his voice becoming soft. She looked at him as he somberly watched the ground in front of him as he walked. 

“Just be honest. She likes honesty, as cheesy as that sounds, it's the best advice I can give you.”

“but how am i supposed ta approach her?”

“Could start by apologizing and go from there.”

“why should  _ i  _ apologize? I didn’t do nothing!” 

“ _ You _ were the one who invited her to a group she didn’t want to be in.  _ You  _ were the one who encouraged your friends to be dicks and did nothing to stop them. After everything that’s happened she sure didn’t deserve to be made fun of by your dickwad friends.”

“she’s been through? what’s that s’posed to mean?” Valerie stopped and stared at him. Of course, he didn’t know, she had kept it so quiet so it really wasn’t any surprise that word never got out. 

“It’s not my place to say.” He was about to protest but she had already entered the room to class, causing him to drop the discussion and lazily wander in after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any recommendations would be great! all your comments are amazing and make me encouraged to write!

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna clarify bc im too lazy to go back and edit, (may mention it next chapter) but each person in the group had to talk in the debate and because they took her notes and didn't allow her to speak she would fail the debate. (and the fact that they called her out for trying to look at "their" notes would make her loose more points)


End file.
